The Rise of the Deathly Hallows
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Aurors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are assigned to investigate the misterious disappearance of Miss Gabrielle Delacour, not knowing it will lead them into the case of their lives. HxD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know you are all waiting for another chapter of my other fic. Sorry, inspiration seems to be evading me as of late. Encouragement would be nice, though. D**

**If this plot seems familiar to you, yes, it is from another author who posted it a long time ago, as I was curious about the continuation of this fic, I contacted the author and asked her about it, she said she had too much on her hands at the time, but if I wanted I could feel free to rewrite her story, as long as I kept key parts of her plot that she specifically selected. And so I did.**

**Thanks of course to Madame Butterfly for her kindness and awsome plot. You are the best!!**

**The Rise of the Deathly Hallows.  
By Ran Mouri.  
_Based on previous story by Madame Butterfly._**

If someone had told Harry Potter he would be faced with such mistery and intrigue when he got up that morning, he would have just raised an inquisitive eyebrow before marching right back to bed. He was not up to another cruzade of danger and adventure. Let another ridiculously lucky bastard take the job of the chosen one now.

Of course, no one warned Harry that morning as he sipped his tea and read The Profet. There was no indication as of anything wrong, and that was, maybe, the best indication.

The taxes on some exotic powdered root vital for modern potion making had risen once again. Some witches had staged a protest against the ministerial prohibition of a preconceptive worm for homosexual pregnancies based on moral standars. Prince William was having an affair with a French noblewoman of some sort.

He snorted, remembering Hermione's shocked look when the King of Magical France himself came to congratulate them after the end of the war. Who would have thought that the Wizarding World had kept alive the French Monarchy? Certainly none of them did. Ron had to patiently explain to his girlfriend about wizardy tradition and that most governments had their monarchies untouched even when muggles preferred republics.

Harry had just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the cameramen.

Now, almost seven years later, he wished he had paid more attention to the gossips around the monarchs, it was certainly more interesting that his current life as an auror. Sure, he had Ginny, and sure, they loved eachother. But who would have thought that, instead of wanting to get married like Ron and Hermione had, she would have plain and simply told him that she wanted to finish her education at a Magical University, then get her own job and THEN get married to him?

He had not seen her in three months which also reduced his instances for sexual release to... none?

Frustrating, to say the least.

Suddenly a page made him stop his reading, double check and re-read.

Announcements to the Editor, something that, as stupid as it sounded, made his day each morning. He had to admit it made him feel inmense pleasure to read the opinions of some educated wizards and witches that, finally, decided to question the system.

With a smile on his face, he read.

_For you, my darling rebel:_

_I know you are upset. I know we erred greatly and I cannot find in my heart the right words to request your forgiveness, but I can only hope with all my heart and soul you will find enough love inside of you to come back and give this foolish shell a second chance._

_I'm sorry, my beloved._

_Lady Papillon._

Harry smirked, someone very powerful had to have messed up to be using the Daily Profet to apologize. Idly he wondered who would be that powerful. Then shook his head, it was of no concern to him anyway.

He kept reading...

_... in addition, the sudden disappearance of our most honoured Sir Ashborn can only mean that this scandal goes deeper into the roots of our society than we all imagine. I would recomend that we start looking at eachother and really think where this life style is leading us all. Let's get out of this acursed stuppor and start to live, Wizarding England._

_Yours hopefully._

_Dietrich M. Harker._

A smile curved Harry's lips. An idealist. He loved to read about them, he loved to read their announcements. It reminded him that a change of generation was near and that the wizarding world was finally cleansing itself.

He took a sip of his tea...

... and promply spitted it all out in shock.

_To all our blessed companions:_

_The time is near for we managed to retrieve our rightfull heirloom, only the chosen ones will rise with pride into our new magical society. A society where the God and the Goddess will love eachother in perfect harmony and no wizard or witch will be left out of their powerful embrace. Prepare yourselves, for we have gathered the Deathly Hallows and we will use them come next Ostara night. Be prepared._

_The high priest and priestess._

And, of course, next to such announcement came a simbol that Harry, regretfully, knew too well. A triangle with a circle inside, crossed by a straight line.

The simbol of the Deathly Hallows.

Unconsciously his eyes travelled to the trunk he had hidden in the secret bault over the fireplace. No one but himself could open that bault and inside rested his father's cloak, one of the Deathly Hallows. He had also placed a charm in there, so if someone who was not himself touched the cloak, he or she would be immediately apparated before Harry.

So far nothing had alerted him of anything wrong happening. But still, just to make sure, he ran to his fireplace and opened the bault.

The cloak was there...

Then... what did they mean by 'we have gathered the Deathly Hallows'? It was imposible for someone to have them all if the Cloak was here, and the Wand was securely burried with Dumbledore's corpse under a granite monument in the middle of Hogwarts.

No, he was getting paranoid.

It was surely a joke.

He ran a hand through his hair and frowned, ready to aparate to the Profet's office and to get that High Priest's owling information when Ron's head appeared on the fireplace.

"Mate, we have a case... a big one, you better come here," he said slowly, a worried frown on his own freckled face. Harry nodded, picked up his cloak and appareted to the Magical Law Enforcement Department on the Ministry. When Ron firecalled him when he specifically knew he liked to have his breakfast alone, it meant it was important.

And sure it was...

Sitting with Ron in his office were Bill and Fleur. Bill had his arms around his wife's trembling frame as she sobbed quietly onto his shoulder. Ron stood by their side, offering his silent comfort to his sister in law. Harry stared at them in confusion.

"Fleur's sister disappeared," Ron stated simply as soon as he saw him.

"She was supposed to come home for the holidays but when we firecalled the school the Headmistress told us she never returned to school after we left her on the train," explained Bill, caressing his wife's hair in a vain attempt to calm her down.

"Please, Harry!" Fleur sobbed. "I know you two can find my little Gabrielle and bring her back home!"

Harry stared in shock. How could a seventh year student disappear from the train on its way to Beauxbaton and not leave a trail? He looked at Ron who nodded his head, directing his blue eyes to the case report on Harry's desk. So this was a direct order from Kingsley.

He nodded.

"Don't worry, Fleur, Bill. Ron and I will find her and bring her back safely, I swear," he said evenly, placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. Fleur wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry! I knew you both would not abandon us now." Bill also gave them his gratitude as he led his wife away, a little better now that they both knew the case would be solved.

Harry and Ron would take care of it.

"What do we have, Ron?" he asked as soon as they were left alone. The redhead shook his head.

"Nothing good, actually. As far as this goes, the only thing out of place during that semester the Headmistress remembers was a man asking about the special treatment given to students with veela inheritance," he said with a frown. "Madame Maxine remembers him well, because he asked specifically for Veela's protection even though it is widely known that most half-magical creature's children prefer Durmstrang after Headmaster Karkaroff's death."

Harry frowned.

"Odd coinscidense considering Gabrielle was half veela herself," he said. "I guess a visit to Beauxbatons is the best place to start then." Ron nodded and, in seconds, both were on their office fireplace, on their way to Beauxbatons.

The Headmistress, Madame Maxine greeted them with a grim expression on her face and ushered them to her office immediately, both Aurors were quite surprised to see two blond men already sitting there.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Headmaster Edvar Karkaroff, of Durmstrang, he is Igor Karkaroff's son and has taken his place," she said slowly. The man stood up and Harry noted curiously that mister Karkaroff looked nothing like his father. First of all he was smaller than Harry himself and had a gentle face frammed with long blond hair pulled into a neat braid. He also wore very traditional robes and held himself regally, nothing like his father's tall and nervous frame.

"Headmaster Karkaroff," Ron greeted immediately and shook the man's hand, Harry followed suit.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you," Edvar said. "Stories of your skill have reached even us." Ron grinned a little, enjoying the attention, while Harry blushed uncomfortably. Edvar smiled. "Though I must say you two are nothing like my dearest cousin told me, but I guess his opinion cannot be counted, he was a little biased as he was a classmate of yours."

"Your cousin went to Hogwarts with us, Headmaster?" Ron asked curiously. "I don't remember any Karkaroff while we were at Hogwarts, do you Harry?" Before Harry could answer, Edvar shook his head with a smile.

"No no, my cousin does not have my last name at all," he said gently. "Actually he is not my real cousin, but we were quite close when we were children, so we think of eachother as family, perhaps you remember him, Draconis Malfoy? He was my best friend," Ron's smile died on his lips.

"Oh, Malfoy..." he swallowed, wondering if it would be polite to sneer at a guest of Madame Maxine. Thankfully Harry elbowed him discreetly and changed the subject.

"Madame Maxine, we are here to inquire about Miss Delacour's disappearance," he said seriously. The woman's face fell.

"Of course, Headmaster Karkaroff and I were discussing the same thing."

"Exactly, a lot of my students are concerned about the recent Veela disappearances and they fear that other magical creatures will follow suit, in Norway and France most of these children have found a peaceful enviroment to stude, away from persecution, but their parents fear that we have all of these young talents so close together and that it leaves them exposed to danger," Edvar explained worriedly.

"Quite understandable," sighed Harry. "Madame, you told the French Law enforcements that a man had been asking about Veela protection, can you tell us about that?" The woman nodded and sat back in her chair.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I was quite surprised as you can understand, when Mr. Beghum came to inquire about that. He was very insistent on the matter. He wanted to know if he kept records of our student's percentages of inheritance and if we had special conscessions considered for each special case. If we imparted special flying lessons for those veelas that developed their wings or if we kept close surveilance on any stranger that might come near them due to their allure. He said he had his little daughter to worry about and that he would not feel safe leaving her in our care without proper the considerations on our part given her inheritance."

Ron sat by Edvar's side and frowned.

"Did you actually see the girl?" he asked. "It could have easily been a scam to get to know the records on Veela students so he could get close to Gabrielle Delacour." Madame stared at him for a momment before pulling a folder from a drawer in her desk.

"Actually, I did, Miss Beghum has been with us for six months now, she is a remarkable student but her percentage of veela inheritance is something to keep in mind, as soon as I saw her I understood completely her father's concern." And as she said that she pointed to a picture in the folder of a beautiful blonde young woman stretching her ivory wings to full lenght. Headmaster Karkaroff frowned then, taking the picture for closer inspection.

"That girl is almost a full veela, no wonder her father wanted to keep her protected," he said.

"But from whom?" Ron asked. Edvar and Madame Maxine turned to him, confussed. "I mean," he elaborated. "She is a pretty girl, of course, but why keep her protected? French laws conserning magical hibrids are not as intolerant as other countries'. Any veela child would be as safe inside Beauxbatons as any other student. Even if Miss Beghum was a full blooded Veela, there should be no worries over her safety."

"Unless Mr. Beghum already knew there was something dangerous that could target his daughter," Harry surmised, immediately understanding where his best friend and partner wanted to get at. "I think we need to pay Mr. Beghum a visit."

Madame Maxine sighed. "I expected as much," she said as she wrote a quick note on a piece of parchment. "That's Mr. Beghum's address and this," she extended another folder. "Is Basira Beghum's records, maybe you boys can find something we did not. I wish you both luck and please bring Miss Delacour back home safely, I will never forgive myself if something were to happen to her." Harry nodded, pocketing the information while Ron assured the woman with a small smile.

"Let's go then," he said to Harry.

"I guess bye then, tell Draco I said hi if you see him, it's been months since we talked." Headmaster Karkaroff said gently, making Ron's smile disappear, Harry just sighed and nodded, just to be polite.

Soon they had both left for the Ministry of Magic.

They had a case to investigate and a girl to save.

** To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I know, I know, that's the same Edvar Karkaroff I used in another story of mine, but what can I say, I love the little midget. He was roleplayed a few years ago during "DURMSTRANG" an online rol-play table we sat on for over a year with lot's of friends from all over the world and I guess everytime I think Durmstrang I think about him. And yes, during that Role-play we all established he was Draco Malfoy's childhood friend, so sue me. laughs**

**So, what did you guys think? Weird? Boring? Should kill myself and forget about it? Feedback is always welcomed and a little bit craved. And don't worry, slash is coming.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the lovely encouragement, this chapter took me a little bit longer than expected but I think I like where I'm taking this, Madame is quite happy too and it makes me feel quite accomplished.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter then. **

**Chapter 02.**

As soon as Kingsley had given them permission, both Harry and Ron had flooed right away to Cairo, where Mr. Beghum lived, according to Madame Maxine. Apparently, however, Mr. Ershadur Beghun did not live in Cairo itself, but in a little wizarding community an hour away from the city that was so warded the only way to get in was by bus, no flooing, nor apparating.

And that was the reason bot Aurors sat in a crammed truck-like bus riding across the desert to said small community, sweating and tired from the merciless sun. A woman, holding a baby snorted at them and muttered something that, to Harry's translator spell sounded achingly close to 'Idiotic European babies', but he decided to let it go. Ron was avidly reading Bassira Beghum's file, trying to find any difference between her and Gabrielle Delacour, without much success. Without anything else to do, Harry took his afternoon edition of the Prophet, hoping it would distract him from the muttered disdain from the other passengers.

More Announcements to the Editor were just what he needed.

_My love:_

_My life, my reason for living and breathing, please come home, I cannot dare to face life without you here. I'm sorry. _

_Lady Butterfly._

Harry sighed, feeling sorry for that woman. Her lover surely must be pissed off to ignore consecutive messages on the Prophet... Or maybe did not read the Prophet at all? He kept reading.

_Magical Kindred:_

_We've all seen what is happening around us, let's unite against this new way of discrimination. All our blood is the same, all our pain is the same, we have to be together and our society will prevail. _

_Open your eyes, wizardry Kind._

_Dietrich Harker._

Harry smiled, his idealist again. Idly he wondered what type of discrimination was Mr. Harker talking about, because as far as he was concerned all types of discrimination had been over since the end of the war, Hermione and himself had made sure of that.

_Dearest Elloise: _

_It is with a heart full of expectations is that I ask you to be on the doorsteps of All Saints Church, at noon, where I hope you will give me the honour of becoming my lawful wife._

_Yours ardently._

_Your Martin._

Ah, a darker side of him wondered what would have happened if Elloise did not show up. Better be happy for them and keep his reading, they were quite near their destination anyways.

_To all our sons and daughters:_

_Time is turning and changing, we must unite ourselves if we ever want to survive this crisis, brothers and sisters of the magical kind, The cloak is almost ready and soon the ring and the wand will join our beautiful communion, be ready, children. For our new era. _

_The High Priest and Priestess._

His hand was shaking Ron's shoulder before he even finished reading the announcement. The redhead growled a little before the newspaper was trusted onto his face.

"Oh, that Harker guy again," he said with a frown. "There are rumors about his family, ya know, they are up to no good and all that." Harry was ready to smack his best friend. He obviously was still sleepy, and their stop was in sight. He'd have to show him later on, after they interrogated Beghum on the case.

"Let's go, Ron, time to get off," he said as he grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged him off their bus.

Abaddon, the little community, was a pretty magical oasis in the middle of the desert, white houses lined each dusty street and children played around the green patches that appeared now and then. All in all, people seemed to be quite happy.

And Harry and Ron stood out like sore thumbs. Clad in their Auror robes and with a rudimentary translating spell there was very little they could do but follow Madame Maxine's instructions on parchment and pray there were in the correct place.

Three knocks on the door and a middle aged woman was glaring at them from the doorsteps.

"Yez?" she asked, her dark eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Hello, Madam," Harry said awkwardly. "I'm Auror Potter and this is Auror Weasley. We're here to talk to Mr. Ershadur Beghum." The woman's black eyes widened a little before she closed the door on them. Seconds later, however, a blond man with merry green eyes opened it once more and smiled at them.

"Good day, sirs, I'm Ershadur Beghum, what can I do for you?" The man's whole posture, Ron noticed, was relaxed. He obviously expected them, and considering that three different governments were involved in the case it was easy to assume he had been questioned thoroughly by many Aurors before. Obviously he was used to them already. The redhead sighed, knowing they had already lost the element of surprise.

"Hello, sir. I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my partner Harry Potter, we are here to inquire about the disappearance of Miss Gabrielle Delacour?" he said finally, letting Harry know he was going to take the Good Auror role, and of course, that meant Harry would be Bad Auror this time. It was a common routine they had established and so far worked wonderfully against the wizarding world that was not used to the Good Cop - Bad Cop like muggles were.

Beghum did not even blink.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Weasley, horrible that something like that would happen to such a sweet girl, don't you think? My daughter was a friend of Miss Delacour and she was quite upset over the matter..." he said jovially. There was an uncomfortable silence, Mr. Beghum knew that both Aurors had much to say, and just refused to say it. Harry and Ron were waiting for any sign of weakness, any indication that the blond man was hiding something.

Harry sighed, frustrated, and decided he was stepping up. He had nothing, really, to get to Beghum, but a hunch and his already re-known good luck. He hoped it would be enough.

It had to be...

"Of course you have to feel lucky, Mr. Beghum. Considering your own child was unharmed. I mean, the resemblances between Miss Delacour and Bassira are quite astonishing." Beghum stared oddly at him, his eyes blank. Harry felt angry. This man knew something, he had to.

He decided to take a wild guess, with the Prophet still clenched in his fists, he said.

"Is this about those Deathly Hallows?" he asked finally, noting, much to his surprise, how the man's face paled considerately.

"How- How do you know about them?" Ershadur chocked, starting to sweat. Ron stared at Harry as if he had no idea what he was talking about, most likely it had to do with the newspaper announcements he had been ranting about. He shrugged and decided he might as well try.

"Your beautiful veela daughter would be safe among other veelas, don't you think? Is that why you sent her to Beauxbatons?" he asked, noticing, much to his satisfaction, how Beghum continued to pale.

"Why didn't they choose Bassira, Ershadur? Why Gabrielle?" Harry pointed, the man was already besides himself.

"I don't know, Aurors, I just wanted my daughter safe..." he said weakly.

"That is quite odd, don't you think, Harry? If I was a kidnapped I'd pick the most Veelaish girl, Bassira's percentage beats Gabrielle's any day," Ron smirked. Quite enjoying the case now.

"It would seem that way. Ershadur, talk now, that girl could have been your daughter. She's alone and scared and just wants to go home," Harry tried. "Any clue you can give us will help."

"I don't know much, just that they would choose any other veela since my daughter's percentage is too much for them, they think she's dirty!" Harry's and Ron's eyes widened.

"Dirty?"

"I cannot talk anymore, it's dangerous..." Ershadur said, his eyes wild. "Go to the old Harker Manor in Romania, the heir will tell you all you need to know." And before neither auror knew it the door was slammed on their faces.

Ron turned to Harry.

"Romania then?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Weasley," a soft voice said. Both men turned to see a handsome young man with blond curls and bright blue eyes. Ron's eyes widened.

"Dietrich Harker!" he said, pointing. Harry blinked. Dietrich Harker? The one that wrote to the Prophet about discrimination and union between the Wizardry World?

The man smiled sweetly.

"I'm quite honored you have read my manifestos, Mr. Potter," he said taking Harry's hand in his own and kissing it lightly, gentlemanly. "On my family's behalf I must thank you for your heroism, sir. Without your most valuable help our beloved household would have fallen next to that madman's ambition." As usual, the shows of gratefulness made Harry quite uncomfortable, but this man was taking polite to a whole new level.

He wasn't sure that it would be called polite anymore.

"Cut it out, Harker," Ron said rudely. "We need to talk with your older brother," The blond man smiled.

"So I heard, how clever of Mr. Beghum to send you to Jonathan. If you gentlemen could please follow me we'll take the floo to my brother's house," and without another world the man started walking, Harry and Ron following closely.

"Don't let him charm you, Harry," the redhead warned. "Those Harkers are always dazzling humans,"

Harry sighed.

"Don't tell me, they are magical creatures too?" Ron nodded.

"The worst kind, you'll see what I mean when you see the eldest brother, a natural freak, that one. Mum warned us about them when Charlie left for Romania."

Harry refrained from saying how Ron reminded him of his aunt right now.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, if you two are done insulting my brother, this way please," Dietrich said pleasantly, his hand pointing to a solitaire fireplace hidden deep in a desert cave. Harry blushed, Ron glared. Dietrich kept smiling. "Poenari Castle!" he said as he stepped into the fireplace.

Ron paled. "We're going to Poenari Castle?? That man is insane!"

"Ron, it's our job," Harry said gently, trying to soothe his distraught friend. Ron looked at him and nodded.

"You're right, mate, but don't separate from me, ok?" he said as he sized Harry's hand and stepped into the fireplace with him. "Poenari Castle," he said with dread.

As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace they were greeted by a fairytale castle, or so Harry thought. It was beautifully carved on every corner and even though the halls were set in hard stone, it still looked cozy and lived in. Ron huffed.

Dietrich was sitting on an ornate sofa, waiting for them, his smile still in place.

"So, those are your auror friends, Dietrich?" a high voice asked from a high chair. Harry frowned.

The blond man nodded, standing up to greet his guests.

"Yes, brother, this are Mr. Ron Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. They need information about the Deathly Hallows." Harry straightened himself, ready to greet the castle's owners, a pale hand could be seen from the chair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Mr. Harker," he said politely.

"Don't presume, Mr. Potter, you have yet to meet me," the voice said, small feet made their way to the ground form the chair.

Harry's eyes widened. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Weasley," said an apparently 10-year-old boy with short, chocolate brown hair and playful golden eyes. "Has your brother Charlie been well?"

Ron huffed.

"You would know, since you spend so much time around the reservation," Harry blinked. There seemed to be something else going on between the Harkers and the Weasleys than his friend let on. He'd have to ask him later on.

The child smirked, and sat down back again.

"Please, do take a seat," he said. Harry kept staring. "Were you expecting someone... older?" he grinned. Harry nodded dumbly.

"I don't mean to be rude but when your brother told me you were the oldest... ah-" he didn't actually know how to say it, at least not without offending his host.

"That's ok, Mr. Potter, I'm used to it," Jonathan said as his brother took a seat by his side. "As you might have guessed already, we are not completely human, Mr. Potter, let's skip the chitchat, my brother and I are vampires, my whole family is." Harry's eyes widened.

Jonathan Harker, who was a vampire, who... cliche.

The vampire seemed to read his thoughts, because he laughed out loud.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I'll make sure to tell my granparents their tale is quite well known still," he said happily. Harry blushed. "Yes, child, my grandparents are Jonathan and Mina Harker, and as you might guess we got the infection from their, ah... friend."

"Stop the story telling, Harker, we need the information about the Deathly Hallows," Ron snapped suddenly, taking a seat, Harry, to say the least, was quite surprised. He had never seen his friend like that.

The child frowned, but nodded.

"Yes, those Deathly Hallows, what do you know so far?" he asked.

"Well, they are moving fast," Harry said. "At least that's what I take from their messages on the Prophet. Also they have Gabrielle Delacour, a half-veela, and they don't actually have the real deathly hallows, but they claim they do. As to why they are doing this, we don't know." Dietrich sighed.

"They want to clean the Wizarding World," he said sadly. "Kill all the impure magical beings,"

"Like Voldemort?" Ron asked, surprised. Jonathan shook his head.

"No no, of course not," he said. "That man, Voldemort, meant to take away the muggle genome. The Deathly Hallows, however, consider half-bloods and muggle borns wizardry kind, and aim to protect them..."

"... from us," finished Dietrich for his brother. "They say that us, magical creatures, should have never mixed with wizards. It's our stain they want to get rid of,"

"So, that's the discrimination you speak of?" Harry asked. The blond man nodded.

"My brother is powerful as he is old, he also should hold a position in the ministry considering his is the Harker heir. However he cannot go outside this castle since his condition prevented his growing. We is looked at with disdain by other ancient wizarding hoses, even though the Harker house descends from the Royal Family, to most we are nothing like animals, a plague," he explained sadly. His brother took his hand in his own, caressing them softly.

"You are taught that vampires, werewolves and other magical creatures are dangerous animals that you need to protect yourself from, but we are still human. Rouge vampires are very rare, since it's our sire's responsibility to train us. Werewolves are the same, they form packs and interact in order to stay tame, we never mean harm to wizards or muggles, but they attack us and ask questions to our corpses."

"You beasts still attacked Charlie, though," Ron snorted.

Dietrich narrowed his eyes.

"Your brother graciously agreed to help one of our own through his bloodlust, it was perfectly consensual!" he snapped.

"And you guys killed him! Was that consensual too??"

"Mr. Weasley, I don't think this is a proper moment to discuss your brother's choices, if he decided he'd rather spend his time with our Davon, then there's very little you or your parents can do about it." he said, rising to his feet. He was short, a child, but his pose and eyes commanded respect, Harry felt a shiver. "The matter at hand concerns us all, if you want to retrieve Miss Delacour before it's too late you will need our information. So, I kindly ask you to put our differences aside and work towards stopping this menace."

Harry clenched his fists.

"Why would it concern us if you all get killed? We'll get Gabrielle back and-"

"Ron!" Harry snapped. "You cannot say that, if all magical creatures are killed, they'll kill Fleur and Gabrielle, and Hagrid, they'll kill Teddy! And then, what will stop them from saying blonds or brunets are a threat too, this has to end before someone gets killed,"

Ron looked away.

"You are right, what else do you know, Mr. Harker?" he asked slowly.

The child smiled, finally letting both wizards see his sharp fangs. His brother smiled, Jonathan was finally relaxing around wizards again.

"Not much, our spies are trying to get as much information as we can but without success, the Werewolves are migrating, they don't want to get involved, others are going to the ministry to get protection." He snorted, and Harry noticed his golden eyes were full of bloody red tears. "As if those buffoons could protect someone from a group of fanatics."

Dietrich embraced his brother, as if trying to protect him.

"Brother lost his beloved because of them," he explained. "You have to understand this is not a political or military movement, they don't do this because of power or prestige, they truly think that the source of all magic has been tainted, this is their crusade, they will protect their goddess from everything until they die,"

"Be prepared to kill, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, before they kill you themselves," Jonathan said softly. "Compassion will only lead you to your deaths,"

Harry stood up, his eyes determined.

"Thank you for your information, Mr. Harker. We will do all we can," he said. The child nodded.

"As soon as we know something else we will contact you, one of our own will go to you," he said softly, Harry had the sudden impression that his man, this child, had seen too much.

"Thanks again, let's go Ron," before both disappeared from the castle Harry kept his eyes on the Harker brothers, and thought of his godson sleeping innocently on his bed. Would be he in danger too? Just because his father, a hero, was a werewolf?

He would protect him, protect them all.

With that thought he apparated back to England. He had much to think and plan.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay, but I needed to get some information straight in order to make this story plausible. Thanks again for all the encouragement and reviews.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Mrs. Black-Malfoy, who sent me an email with some of her theories as to what is actually happening with Gabrielle and the Hallows. As I told her already, the Hallows are safely hidden where Harry left them. This Hallows are different, but act a little like the original ones.**

**Thank you so much for your encouragement dear, you inspired me to continue this story.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter then.**

**Chapter 03.**

As soon as he got home from Romania Harry crashed into his bed, his face buried to the hilt in the pillow. There was nothing like coming home, finally. With a tired sigh he stared at the Prophet sitting on his bedside table, a colorfully scribled note resting on top of it.

_Daddy,_

_Granny picked me up and you were not here, she let me her magic scribbly quill to write this note, but I tell it what to write. Eat well and sleep tight, don't let the boogie man get you, granny says you can kick the boogie man's ass any time... and that I shouldn't say ass, but it's better to be safe than sorry, right?_

_See you this weekend!!_

_Love, Teddy._

Harry smiled as he read the note, most likely his godson had tried to milk his time while his grandmother coaxed him to her home. He knew Teddy loved Andromeda to death, but as he was a boy he'd rather spent his time with his 'Daddy'.

The simple thought made his heart soar. Ted knew he was not his father, of course, he knew his father and mother were heroes that died during the war, but he had declared one day that since his dad and mum had appointed Uncle Harry, it was because they both wanted him to be his new dad, therefore it was perfectly acceptable for him to call Harry Daddy.

Andromeda had laughed at the boy's reasoning, Harry had felt his eyes fill with tears and had instantly agreed.

What else could he do when the boy was staring at him with such adoring eyes?

Slowly he took the Prophet and started to read, he needed to distract himself for a while.

Ah, editor announcement.

_To all our friends:_

_You are all invited to share with us the joyous event of our bonding to be held in Stonehenge this next new moon, where my dearest Elloise will finally become my lawful wife. Present shall be left at our house before the ceremony and all cooperation for the after party will be greatly appreciated._

_Martin Conn.  
_  
Harry grinned, so Elloise had said yes. Good for them. He imagined the happy couple and tried to picture himself in their place, with Ginny by his side. Maybe in a year or two, as soon as she finished college, most likely.

He kept reading.

_Magical Kindred:_

_Our time grows shorter and shorter with each passing moon. One of our own, beloved Miss Gabrielle Delacour has been taken hostage and has left a horde of worried relatives in her wake. Please, any information that might lead to her whereabouts will be greatly rewarded by the Harker family. Let's stop this injustice before it's our sisters and daughters, our sons that disappear. Let's unite, Wizarding World! All information will be welcomed in Poenari Castle, Romania._

Dietrich M. Harker.

Harry sighed as he read. The Harkers had joined the search for Gabrielle. Good, their influence would help greatly.

_My heart:_

_This is my last, desperate attempt to find you, my soul, my own. Please end my suffering, only a word from your lips can save my sorrowful heart at this time of need. For whatever I have done I regret so deeply it wounds me daily. My beloved, forgive this foolish woman and come home, show the world what a wonderful and forgiving being you are._

_Lady Papillon._

Another letter by that woman, he now felt sorry for her. He took the mental note to help her as soon as Gabrielle was found. Pain like that could not be faked. Remembering Gabrielle, a new resolve filled Harry. No matter how tired he was, how he wanted to sleep right now, the Delacour must be feeling the same pain this woman was experimenting, he'd help them.

With a nod, he continued to scan the Prophet. The Deathly Hallows had left notes on it 'till now.

Ah! There it was!

_Brothers and Sisters:_

_The ring has been completed, and has used its incommensurable blessing to aid our communion, a powerful knight has joined our crusade and will guard the purity of our actions until the moment is fit to close our circle._

_Rejoice for our ring rests under the watchful eye of our Mistress Andraste, safe from impure eyes. Waiting for its siblings._

_The High Priest and Priestess._

Eyes wide, the young man stood up. It was the first time the Hallows spoke of the ring! They always refered to the cloak until now. Why the change? Was this a clue? Could they use it?

As fast as he could, he grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write. It was easier to organize his thoughts when he wrote them down.

**Deathly Hallows - Religious Group.**

**They have Gabrielle Delacour because she's half veela.**

**Did not take Bassira Beghum, though her Veela percentage is full...**

A frown marred his face.

**Did not take Bassira Beghum, though her Veela percentage is full... because she has no wizard blood in her veins?**

**Harkers (vampires) seem to believe Deathly Hallows want to kill Magical Creatures.**

**Deathly Hallows want to stop Creature/Wizard breeding? Someone close to the Harker Line was killed because of it. Lover? Must check records on it.**

**... Check royal bloodlines too, just to make sure.**

**Hallows mentioned so far: Cloak and Ring. Cloak was supposed to be almost ready, not confirmed.**

**Ring was ready, was used to bring a pure knight.**

A pure blooded wizard? They recruited a pure blooded wizard to aid them?

Must be a powerful wizard...

**POWERFUL PURE BLOODED FAMILIES LEFT:**

**- Bonnes (Ministry, unlikely, but possible)  
- Zabini (Slytherin. Known to be neutral during the war)  
- Ashborn (Beauxbatton, fled to USA after the war and came conveniently back just now, according to Neville)  
- Greengrass (Also Slytherin, very devoted to blood purity, only other Slytherin family that escaped Azkaban)  
- Karkaroff (Headmaster Karkaroff was very keen on getting all magical creatures to his...**

He scratched off that thought immediately. Igor Karkaroff had died during the war because of the Deathly Hallows (the real ones). It was very unlikely his son wanted to engage himself in another separatist group.

...unless he wanted to avenge his father'?

He wrote their name again, just to be sure. Also, Edvard Karkaroff had said to be cousin with Malfoy. Harry's eyes lit up at that.

How could he forget?

**- Malfoy. (Always follow pureblooded causes, have money and reason to hurt the Weasleys, thus the Delacours)**

He stopped again.

Would the Malfoys really risk all they had gained back after the war by joining the Deathly Hallows? It didn't make sense. Lucius Malfoy and his family always had advocated against Muggleborns and Half Bloods, and the Hallows wanted to protect them.

Still, he kept them in his list, just in case.

**Ring seems to be guarded by Mistress Andraste. Witch? Pureblooded witch? (Must look up) But no mention of the knight at all. Knight guards purity.**

**Ring is not purity then.**

**Cloak is not purity either, Cloak not completed.**

**Where is wand?**

"Master should be sleeping by now," interrupted a voice. Harry turned and found Kreacher standing by his bed, a tray with a silver tea set on his hands. The man smiled.

"I was about to sleep, Kreacher," he answered. "But I found something that might help my case, so I have to work now." Without really looking he took the teacup in his hand and drank its content. Ah, just like he liked it. Kreacher was a blessing. Then, he reached into his bedside table for his case folder, where he had stored all the Prophet's clippings and other files the Ministry had provided for him.

Kreacher frowned.

"Lady Delacour will not move from where she is, Master, you health is important too," the elf sighed as he stared at his master. The young man was so irresponsible when it was about his own wellbeing, thanks Merlin he was with him to look after his absent minded master. "You act just like Master Regulus did, when he studied the triangle hallows," the creature muttered as he laid the tray on Harry's desk.

Harry's head snapped from his reading.

"Triangle Hallows?" he asked. The elf nodded.

"He had the drawing all over his room, triangle and ball and line, he was very interested on it. Didn't sleep for days even though this Kreacher told him he should."

"Regulus Black investigated the Deathly Hallows?" How come he had not seen any indication in his bedroom when he had cleaned out the house?

"Master Regulus was really afraid when the Hallows came, he tried to get as much information as he could so his uncle and Mistress would not be taken by surprise," Kreacher explained, happy to talk about his former master. "You can ask Master's painting, he and his friends were experts!"

Harry blinked. The painting was a wall sized mural of the country side where a teenage Regulus Black rested with another black haired teenager who refused to look or talk to him. As soon as the war had been over, an aged magical painter had arrived to Grimauld Place with a Ministry signed document that stated that, acording to Mr. Regulus Arcturus Black's will, he had the obligation to continue the mural.

Great had been Harry's surprise when the wizard had added a teenager Severus Snape to the group, who was greeted with tearful embraces by the other two.

Somehow, even to this day, he had not dared to ask about their relation.

The three teens were rarely in the painting anyway.

"Kreacher, you are a genius!!" Harry grinned as he ran towards the study where the mural rested. He would find Gabrielle and save her before they harmed her.

Slowly he pushed the heavy door open and peered inside. He seldomly used the study. Its golden furniture and expensive decoration was intimidating to him, though Kreacher made sure to keep everything spotless and would lovingly clean his Master Regulus' frame each day as he talked to the teen.

"Oh, look Sev, Lu, we've got a visit!" beamed Regulus as he stared at Harry. Severus and the other boy frowned.

"I'm going ahead," sighed the third teen, French accent thick. "See you two there?" And without waiting for a response he disappeared among the country. Snape rolled his eyes and followed, not bothering to say goodbye to Harry or Regulus.

The smaller teen pouted.

"Don't be offended, Mr. Potter, they always do that, specially now that we are facing a crisis," he said, his voice light and his silver eyes happy. Harry was reminded a little of Sirius and tried to imagine how he had looked at that age. Regulus giggled. "What can I do for you, boy?"

Harry blinked.

"Right, I'm sorry! I... Kreacher said you knew about the Deathly Hallows. A friend of mine was kidnapped by a group who call themselves the Deathly Hallows and I thought you might have some information we could use and-"

"The High Priest and Priestess are on the move again?" the boy asked, running a hand through his short black hair. Harry nodded.

"They kidnapped a half veela girl, and have been leaving announcements on the Prophet every day, they talked a lot about the cloak, but suddenly they switched to the ring and Mistress Andraste and Gabrielle must be scared..."

Regulus winced simpatheticaly.

"Of course she must, with those fanatics all around her," he sighed. "I'll tell you all I know, Mr. Potter. The Priest and Priestess came to our house when my brother and I were young, the said that they needed the purity of our blood to close their holy communion. That we could help stop the Magical Creatures from tainting magic itself. That's their objective."

"I knew as much, Mr. Harker told Ron and I about it," Harry nodded. Regulus' eyes widened.

"You've met the Harkers? When? Is the oldest really a ten year old? Woah, Lucius and I tried to contact them but they never answered!"

"Lucius Malfoy? He was involved too?" Harry asked with a frown. Regulus nodded.

"The Hallows went after his blood too, his father refused, of course. Lord Abraxas thought they literally meant Lucius' blood. Our mother refused them also, she could not agree with a group of Muggle Lovers, she said. Sirius said they were all crazy. Of course he had his friend Lupin, so supporting the Hallows, even if it was to spite mother was out of the question. Mr. Harker wrote a letter to mother, but we never managed to read it, and he never answered our own owls. I think he even ate mine. "

"So the Malfoys are out for the knight thing..." Harry muttered, taking notes.

"Most likely, Lucius is not really available right now, with what happened there and all," Regulus sighed. "Poor old Lucius, life has been too hard on him." As he met Harry's questioning eyes he shrugged. "Anyway, the Hallows disappeared as soon as the war started. Lucien and Sev said they heard of many garden gnomes found dead near the borders so we all assumed they fled.

The bespectacled man sat.

"Maybe they hid with this Mistress Andraste that now has the ring..."

Regulus blinked.

"I doubt it, considering Mistress Andraste doesn't actually exist," he said. Harry looked at him.

"What do you mean doesn't exist?" he asked. The teen nodded.

"Andraste is a celtic goddess of war or something, I knew more, but gods and goddesses are more Lucius' area. He used to take us to this park in London and rant about a Celtic queen and the Andraste legend and something about rabbits, I never really paid much attention to it."

Harry nodded, back to his notes.

"Do you think Mr. Malfoy would mind showing me that park, Regulus?" he asked. The teen shook his head.

"Usually no, he enjoys it a lot, but I don't think he has time for you right now, you see-"

"Harry!" Hermione's voice interrupted from the fireplace. She looked tired and wary, most likely had spent as much time researching as they did. "Harry we need you, we found the cloak and... it's not pretty, hurry!" Harry nodded t her.

"I'll be there right away, Hermione." He turned to Regulus for a second but the teen just smiled indulgently.

"Go, you can tell me what that cloak is later on, I have to go to Malfoy Manor with the others anyway," he said happily. The young man smiled and nodded before running to his fireplace. He hoped Kreacher would forgive him for another sleepless night, but he had a family to protect. And he would stop at nothing to protect them all from the maniacs that were threatening his happiness.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So, there you go. Third chapter. If you want to, you can send your own theories as to what is actually happening around Harry. Where is Gabrielle and how do all the other characters helping Harry link. Now we have a pure knight and the Malfoys seem to be having problems. Any guesses? Come on! It's fun! It would also help me write the next chapter a lot faster, ya know?**

**And for those of you who asked, yes, Draco is coming, be patient. All the slashy goodness comes hand in hand with his appearance, but I can't reveal anymore or I'll spoil it for you. REVIEW AND LET'S ALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Mitrassada for her encouragemente. **

**And thrnbrooke at AdultFanfiction : Lucien with Regulus and Severus is a reference to the Pilgrims, a fanmade comic I was drawing at my Deviantart acc. ranny(dot)deviantart(dot)com  
**

**Chapter 04.**

As soon as Harry stepped out of his fireplace he was greeted by the worried faces of his friends and co-workers. Ron was sitting in a corner, his eyes downcast. Hermione neared him, giving him a gentle hug.

"Ron brought it just an hour ago, Seamus reported it and that's why we were able to stop him so fast." Harry raised an eyebrow as he walked with his friend to one of the Ministry interrogation cells. Seamus was sitting outside, talking to an auror. Harry was a little surprised on how much his dorm mate and friend had changed over the years the had not seen eachother. Seamus now towered over them all and his short hair frames his mischievous eyes sensually.

Harry couldn't help but blush.

"Hey, Harry!" he said with a beam. Harry smiled back a little awkwardly. "Can you tell this guy I have nothing to do with this? That guy apparated on my backyard and decided to bury himself in it!" The green eyed young man blinked and stared at his best friend.

Hermione shook her head.

"Take a look, Harry, the cloak," she said as she opened the cell.

At first, Harry couldn't see a thing. Then he noticed the huddled figure shivering in a corner, wrapped in a ragged piece of cloth.

"His name is Richard Stuckey, a werewolf born in Brighton, age 20, disappeared from his pack five months ago," Hermione supplied. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. A werewolf abducted.

Just like Gabrielle...

Just like Teddy...

He clenched his fists and stalked towards the figure.

"Mr. Stuckey," asked Harry, his eyes aflame and determined. "My name is Harry Potter, and I need to ask you some questions." The werewolf raised frightened light gray eyes to meet Harry's green ones.

"Harry Potter?" Richard asked. "Harry Potter is good, Harry Potter is pure..." he sighed, relaxing a little. "What can I do to help hero Harry Potter?" Harry winced, the man spoke like a child.

Maybe he was.

He knelt down to stare at the werewolf on his eye level.

"Richard, we need to know about the cloak and the priests, they took my friend Gabrielle and she's scared." Hermione took a quill, ready to take notes. It was the first time Mr. Stuckey reacted to another witch or wizard.

Innocent blue eyes blinked.

"There is no Richard, Mr. Potter. I am the cloak, that's my name," he said, much to Harry's and Hermione's surprise.

"What do you mean you are the cloak, Richard?"

"I am the cloak, I was blessed to become the cloak in our holy communion, Mr. Potter," the man said proudly. "The Ring and I were waiting for The Wand, but someone attacked us and my caretakers died, I wandered around trying to get some help, but all my brothers and sisters could not see me, then I collapsed and was brought here." The young man's eyes were distressed. "I need to go back, Mr. Potter, without the cloak the Hallows won't be able to purify our goddess."

Harry thought long and hard about it, his eyes fixed on the man.

"What do you mean by, purify?" he asked.

Richard frowned.

"I... I used to know... it was so clear when I..." he brought a hand to his forehead, suddenly dizzy. "Our Alpha said that... purify means..." Harry's eyes widened. So they had not manage to wipe out Richard's memory completely.

"Richard," smiled Hermione. "Calm down, take a deep breath, we won't force you into anything you don't want..."

"I'm not Richard, Richard is a filthy abomination," the blond snapped. "I am the cloak! I AM THE CLOAK!" Suddenly the man concentrated, veins appearing on his forehead.

And he started to fade.

"I have been blessed, I need my brother and sister for our love filled communion!!"

"He's vanishing!" gasped Hermione. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"No, he's becoming invisible, just like the cloak."

"I must go to Andraste in Dublin! MISTRESS ANDRASTE WAITS FOR ME IN DUBLIN!" he shrieked as he disappeared.

"What?" They were about to snap into action and stop him when the werewolf suddenly convulsed wildly, eyes wide, drool leaking from his lips... and fell still on the floor.

Hermione checked him and shook her head.

"He's dead..." Harry clenched his fists tightly.

"He was our only link to Gabrielle, and now we lost him." Hermione sighed and covered the body with her jacket, forensics would be there in a few minutes anyway.

"He was not sane enough to be of any help. Let's focus on what he said instead of what he didn't, Harry." The black haired man nodded.

"He said he was the cloak and someone else is the Ring. So, The Hallows are not items but people who represent each Hallow." she sighed. "What a horrible fate."

"Something doesn't fit, why use a werewolf? If they needed a beacon to use as an avatar for the Deathly Hallows, why use a half-blood?"

"Because it's dangerous?" she mussed, staring at the corpse. "Why endanger a wizard or witch if a half blood would do too?" They stared at eachother for a while, each deep in thoughts. "I'm going to get Ron, ok, Harry?" Hermione said as she left the room.

Harry nodded and sat.

Hermione was right, being a Deathly Hallow appeared to be dangerous, but it also gave the Hallow a specific power, if Mr. Stuckey's sudden bout of invisibility was anything to go by. Would be Ring allow others to see death? What about the Wand? Who on earth would be able to have that much magic...

He frowned.

Modesty aside, as far as he knew, he was the most powerful wizard in Britain.

Would they use him for the Wand?

Would they use a magical creature as powerful as he was for the wand?

How did they convince the subject to be a Hallow?

His eyes narrowed.

Was Gabrielle being turned into a Hallow right then?

He needed to think he needed to rest, he needed to make sure Teddy was ok...

"LET ME GO YOU PLEBEIAN!!" screamed a high-pitched voice. "I NEED TO SEE AUROR POTTER IMMEDIATELY!! LET ME GO!!" Harry stood, eyes wide.

"What is this scandal!" he asked as he left the cell. Much to his surprise seven cadets were trying to hold down a ten year old child... without much success.

"Mr. Harker?" Harry asked. The child raised bloody eyes to Harry and whined pitifully.

"Mr. Potter," he sobbed. "They took Dietrich, they took my little brother away..." and without much strength left, the vampire put his hands over his face and cried. The Auror Cadets looked at Harry for directions, but the green eyed man had leaped into action immediately, taking the child into his arms and craddling him gently.

"It's ok, Mr. Harker," he said softly. "We'll save him."

"Please, Mr. Potter," Jonathan sobbed. "Please, Harry, save my Dietrich. I'd die if I lost him too. Please..." he continued to beg, his little hands clenched around Harry's Auror cloak, his shoulder slowly soaking with bloody tears.

He let the boy cry, however. It was apparent Jonathan Harker really needed to do so.

That's how Ron and Hermione found him ten minutes later, still holding the child to himself and letting him sob, running a gentle hand through his hair.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked. Ron sneered.

"Jonathat Harker, the Harker Heir," he growled. Hermione's eyes widened. She had thought he was... older.

"They took Dietrich Harker," said Harry, feeling a little bit of satisfaction when his friends' eyes widened. He didn't like their staring.

"How?" asked Ron, clearly surprised. Dietrich Harker had to be one of the most powerful vampires there were, not only was he old, but he was also skilled, he had gone down in history as one of the aces of Durmstrang Quidditch and Wizarding Dueling.

Charlie had told them so with such admiration.

The child then raised his face from Harry's shoulder to stare at the others and Hermione felt her heart sink at the sight, no child should ever look that heartbroken, not even a vampire child older than her.

"They came last night, doused the rooms with Dragonfly's pollen, it makes most magical creatures sleep. They attacked us while we were most vulnerable, said something about following them to the warrior princess and staying away from the death mother, then one set eyes on Dietrich, and before we knew it... "A chocked sob escaped his lips and he hid his face again to muffle it. "... they had disappeared with my little brother!!" he started crying again.

"Any other clue you can give us, Harker?" Ron asked.

Hermione wiped a tear out of her eye and frowned, in her mind she knew that ten-year-old was actually a over a century old, but her muggle raised side could do little more than pity the child.

Jonathan nodded.

"The others and I scouted the area... we found traces of different types of earth that must have traveled with the kidnappers in their boots," he said, taking some papers out of his little cloak. "Egyptian sand, also Northern moss, most likely from around here."

Ron cursed.

"You mean those idiots have been following us?" he snapped.

"I think they were following my brother, who was following you, Mr. Weasley," the vampire said, unconsciously snuggling into Harry's embrace.

Hermione took the papers and blinked.

"This is Irish soil, not English at all," she mussed. Harry's eyes widened.

"Right! They said something of Mistress Andraste in Dublin, do you think it could come from there?"

"Dublin? Certainly, but why Dublin, and why a goddess,"

Jonathan stared at the boys for a second.

"Andraste is the warrior goddess of victory," he said softly. "She rides in her chariot toward battle fearlessly."

"Wait, Chariot?" Seamus interrupted. Jonathan nodded. "Maybe it's the Chariotteer in Talbot Street?" the Irishman suggested. Hermione shook her head.

"The Charioteer of Talbot Street is a man, Seamus," she said. Seamus just grinned.

"To muggles that's a man, if you remove the Glamour you get a warrior princess,"

"Andraste," whispered Harry, then turned to Hermione and handed her the distraught child. "'Mione, please take care of Mr. Harker," he said then smiled at the vampire. "Don't worry, we'll get him back,"

"Thank you Mr. Potter," whispered Jonathan, wrapping his arms around Hermione's neck.

Harry nodded.

"Let's go Ron, to Ireland!"

Both Aurors disappeared without another word.

Harker sighed.

"Please be careful, you don't fully understand what you are dealing with," he sighed, just as another auror dropped a new case into Harry Potter's desk, one that was ignored at the moment, but had the connecting information that would solve the mystery of the Deathly Hallows.

To Be Continued.


End file.
